


To Apollo/Phoebus

by Rarae



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sort of ode to the sun god</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Apollo/Phoebus

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Praise be to the Lord of the Lyre,  
To the Sultan of the Sun,  
And Patron of Poetry!  
My verses could never  
Compare to or portray  
The glory of you, prophetic king,  
Son of Zeus and Leto,  
Brother of the mighty huntress,  
The wreath of the gods grows for you,  
Master of myrtle and medicine,  
And father of great heroes.  
Praise your valiance,  
And your steady arrow  
That slew the ravenous Python.  
Your knowledge is below only the Three,  
And your radiance is equal to none.  
Blessed be your name  
And the home of all with whom you are pelased.  
May you be praised until Chaos returns  
And your golden chariot  
Turns to dust with age!


End file.
